


take my word for jewel in your open light

by blackkat



Series: Horoscope Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I thought I had killed you,” Tayuya says.





	take my word for jewel in your open light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Normal Horoscopes on Tumblr:
> 
> Cancer: Rivers and earthquakes tore the land in two. The forest didn't mind, it simply started growing sideways, sinking its roots into the cliffside.

“I thought I had killed you,” Tayuya says.

Perched on the very edge of the cliff, Sakura laughs. “You can’t,” she says, and Tayuya doesn’t know if it’s a taunt or simply a statement of fact.

“So I'm fucking realizing,” Tayuya mutters, but she stalks up to the edge of the cliff and throws herself down, kicking her feet against the wall of torn earth she raised. The forest she’d thought would be killed in the quake doesn’t seem to have so much as noticed the change; it’s growing sideways down the cliff, sinking its roots deep into the stone as it clings to the sheer face of the rock.

Sakura gives her an amused glance, but scoops up a handful of loose earth and cups it in her palm. As Tayuya watches, green sprouts from the dirt, surging upwards in sudden, verdant growth, and Sakura waits until the little tree has started putting off leaves to lean over the edge of the cliff and drop it.

Despite herself, Tayuya can feel her breath catch, something like alarm shock through her. She tips forward, watching the tree plummet towards the river below, and—

It’s still sprouting. Still _growing_ , a full tree now instead of a sapling, and as it falls its roots catch an outthrust stone and _cling_.

Tayuya stares at the tree clinging to the cliff far below them, then turns a disbelieving stare on Sakura.

It makes Sakura laugh softly, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Nature is resilient,” she says, like Tayuya needs to be told that after she ripped the land apart and Sakura hardly even _noticed_. “It will keep growing no matter what you do.”

Tayuya scowls at her, then blows a lock of hair out of her eyes and stubbornly turns to look out over the new valley, gaze following the lazy arc of the newly rerouted river. “I wasn’t trying to _kill_ you,” she mutters, folding her arms across her chest. “The world just needed movement.”

Sakura hums, leaning over. Her head comes to rest on Tayuya’s shoulder, and she says, “I never thought you did. But the reminder doesn’t hurt.”

“Speak for yourself,” Tayuya snaps, but she drops her hand over Sakura's where it rests on the earth, and doesn’t pull away even when Sakura slots their fingers together.

She feels like green, like growth, and there's the smell of cherry blossoms caught in her hair. Tayuya can feel the warmth of her deep down inside her bones, and it’s enough to ease he constant urge to break and remake and forge a new world that’s been riding her for as long as she’s existed.

It’s…nice, Tayuya supposes, to simply sit and watch things grow once in a while.


End file.
